Your Guardian Angel
by JenRar
Summary: Ranger & Julie reflect on the night Scrog kidnapped Julie & Stephanie, forcing Ranger to rescue them. Babe songfic based on "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Songfic based on "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

~oooOOOooo~

**Your Guardian Angel**

~oOo~

**Ranger's POV**

~oOo~

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

~oOo~

When I got the phone call about Scrog having Steph and Julie in her apartment, my heart nearly exploded in my chest. I had known for a while that my feelings for Steph were growing stronger every day. Every time I saw her, I fell deeper in love with her. I'd never gotten the chance to admit it to her, and now I was afraid I never would.

~oOo~

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

~oOo~

Standing outside Stephanie's apartment, my glare brooked no argument about who would be the one to go in and try to rescue my girls. There was no one I would trust more with their safety, and everyone except Morelli knew it.

"I will give my life to protect them both," I growled to the crowd in the hallway.

They nodded, and Tank handed me my vest.

~oOo~

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

~oOo~

I closed my eyes, praying like I hadn't prayed in years.

_Lord, give me the strength to get not only myself through this, but my girls, as well. Give me the chance to show them both that I love them and will love them every day and every night for the rest of my life__._

~oOo~

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

~oOo~

I stood outside Steph's door, waiting for the signal to let me know to open the door. My insides were twisting worse than they ever had before. Never in my life had I been this scared, but I knew deep in my heart that I'd never let my fear override my need to keep Stephanie and Julie safe. Even before I'd fallen in love with my Babe, I would have died for her. As for Julie, I may not be involved in her daily life, and no one could ever say I was a great father, but I loved her more than I loved my own life.

~oOo~

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, woah stay woah_

~oOo~

At the signal, I opened the door and walked in, hands above my head. I glanced quickly at Scrog, and then at Julie, my gaze finally falling on Steph. I let every emotion I had show in my eyes and on my face for a brief second. I hoped to show her that even if I never got the chance to tell her, she had stolen my heart. If we made it out of this alive, if she would stay, I would be hers.

~oOo~

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

~oOo~

I gave Steph one last look and turned my attention to Scrog.

"Let them go," I told him in a low voice. "Take me instead. I won't fight you. You're free to do with me what you will."

I heard Steph and Julie both whimper, and I longed to tell them that no matter what happened, I would be okay, because as long as they were safe, all was right in my world.

~oOo~

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

~oooOOOooo~

**Julie's POV**

Ranger walked into the apartment, and I nearly bawled. I was still so scared, but I knew if anyone could get us out of this safely, it would be my father. I didn't know much about him, but my mom always made sure to tell me he loved me very much and he would do anything he could to make sure I was safe.

The scary creep holding the gun raised it to Ranger's chest, and I knew I had to do something. I may not have spent much time with him, but Ranger was my dad. I loved him, and I couldn't let anything happen to him. If he'd walked in here to save Stephanie and me, the least I could do was try to save him.

~oOo~

Three months after that night, Ranger and Stephanie came to visit me in Miami. They both told me again how brave I was and how much they both loved me for saving all our lives. I simply told them I'd done nothing less than I knew either of them would do. Steph cried at that, and I knew all of us were thinking back to the worst night of our lives.

Before they left, Steph asked me if I would be her maid of honor when she and Ranger got married next month. I was so excited that I threw myself in her arms and cried. For the first time in three months, they were tears of happiness, not of fear or worry. It seemed like I had something to thank the scary creep—Chuck, as I'd called him then—for. Without his help, Ranger and Steph wouldn't be together, and I wouldn't be getting to know my father.


End file.
